


From Kirkwall to Orlais

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kind of smut, after DA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke reflects on how her love of Merrill once was, versus how it is now. Not much has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Kirkwall to Orlais

Hands clasped together, hearts racing, shadows hiding us. We let Isabela lead the way for once so we could be together behind the others. A glance between the two of us. My reassuring smile, and her nervous one.  
This was how it was. We hid our love. We knew it was unnecessary, but the game added to the passion. We’d fight together by day, seem normal, be normal. Staffs flashing with power, her’s in purple and mine in blue. But at night, after everyone was home and unsuspicious, she would come to me, slipping through the streets of Lowtown and Hightown from shadows, and she would emerge from them in front of my door, letting herself in with the key hidden on a chain under her shirt. I’d be waiting at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing.  
“You took longer than usual, I was almost worried.” I’d say, an eyebrow raised. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Merril would offer a tired smile, before ascending them and walking past me, towards my bedroom, turning and walking backwards as I would follow.  
“I almost ran into some raiders. Had to be careful.” She would reply when I’d catch up to her, kicking the door shut and wrapping my arms around her waist. Her eyes would catch mine, the green seeming to glow as it met my blue-eyed gaze. I’d nod, and lean down to kiss her softly. But she always met my gentleness with hunger and passion, and it was never long before I was laying on my bed under her, writhing and moaning her name loudly.  
No one knew, and they wouldn’t for as long as possible. It was secret, a noblewoman in love with an elf from the alienage, a scandal to some. It was part of the appeal. We loved it. As hard as it was for Merril to keep a secret, it made things more fun. It wasn’t as if I ever actually cared what others thought.  
But now things were different. We were hiding in Orlais, unseen by others. Only one person knew where we were, and we felt safer that way. We stayed in a cabin a few miles away from Val Royeaux, waiting out the storm that Anders had caused.  
Passion remained ignited between us, even if it wasn’t my mansion in Hightown we lived in. There was still the appeal of hiding, only it was stronger now, and it lit up our eyes when we ventured into Val Royeaux for supplies. Behind masks, in shadows, alone, the game we played never got boring. When we returned home from these trips, it was immediately a battle for dominance the moment we entered the cabin. Her skin on mine, her lips on mine, her hands in my hair and mine tugging at her shirt, nothing had really changed.  
“Hawke!” She gasped when I finally gained the upper hand and pinned her down on our bed, surprise filling her green eyes. I smirked down at her, straddling her waist. It took work, but eventually we were both bare, our clothes scattered on the floor. The tables had turned, and I was enjoying it. I think she was enjoying it more, though, if her loud moans were any indication as I hungrily kissed her neck and nipped the tip of her ear. The night was only just beginning, and I already knew it was going to be a good one.  
Maybe it had been more dangerous in Kirkwall, but life was no less intense here. We both wanted it to stay that way.


End file.
